Option B
Option B is the second option you can have in the final mission. This involves you killing Micheal, and after that obtaining his fats from root beer for future protection against the cops. This mission gets two protagonists together in Palmer-Taylor Power Station, which both protagonists were acting like kids in a playground. Because Trevor's not willing to help, this mission is fun to play around without that crazy psycho dog barking and raging everywhere. For some reason, this option's manner was same like what happened in the final mission of Watch Dogs. Some pointed out that the developers had allegedly copied Watch Dogs, but unfortunately Ubisolf let it go instead of grabbing a chance to file a lawsuit and sue the developers of this game, as well as receiving bulks of fresh cash. Storyline Devin Weston, the annoying douche-bag, had came knocking on Franklin's door and started spouting a bunch of craps before getting to the real point, which letting you to have three options to choose in the final mission. However, since this page is in the scope of Option B, therefore you can only see what happens in Option B. Franklin starts off by calling Micheal and agreed meet together at Route 69 (68 is just a potential cover up of this number). Although it's not for a gay intercourse, it's surely something else on why they want to meet. After reaching the destination, Micheal will come and talk to Franklin about his fat body looking like Santa Claus. Just when Franklin wanted to wield his pistol and kill Micheal, Amanda, who is Micheal's wife, called in saying that Tracey had entered a high-grade college that lectures everyone on how to be a prostitute or how to have sex. When the call end, Franklin decided to expose his true intention causing Micheal to run away, beginning a cat-and-mouse chase. Finally, the chase ends at Palmer-Taylor Power Station where Micheal had obviously rammed into a guard. Micheal then escaped into the complicated station structure, leaving Franklin to play around, just like hide-and-seek. And when Micheal saw him he will move and shoot, giving Franklin more hide-and-seek livery. In fact, it's just like two kids playing in a playground. At the end, Micheal is stuck on top of a chimney where he met the betrayer Franklin. The two then started to whine to each other before having Micheal receiving a peekaboo surprise and fell off the chimney. Before that, Franklin held up Micheal who is requesting for one last root beer before he dies. Franklin gave him one, but failed as when Micheal was wanting to take that bottle, he slipped off the chimney and dies. After this mission, Micheal's family are butthurt over this and sold their mansion away. Also, Franklin's inventory have one less root beer and was deducted $50, which is the root beer's price. Mission Objectives # Chase Micheal # Kill Micheal Gold Medal Objectives * Root Beer Fatso - Give Micheal a root beer. * Funeral Poops - Throw a root beer at Micheal after he dies. * Playground Time - Run around the station for at least 10 minutes. *Let It Go - Brutally release Micheal from the chimney. * Dick Shot - Shoot Micheal in his dick while he is alive. Trivia * You can't kill Micheal, and yet Micheal can kill you, thanks to the developers not wanting you to win. * Surprisingly, Micheal's crappy car can escape faster than the player's car, even if it's a super car. ** As seen in Option A, we can conclude that Micheal's car is possessed with mysterious bomoh power. * After Micheal dies, root beer started to splatter too. * Micheal seems to be enjoying his death via his look after dying. * Even if you're kind hearted and choose "Save Micheal", he will still grab Franklin's dick but failed to climb up, resulting in Franklin's dick being plucked and Micheal's fat body to splatter root beer everywhere. * Franklin calls Lamar after Micheal's death, telling him that he had just drink Micheal's shit that was supposed to be root beer. Lamar gladly accepts it, since they're homies. * After this mission, the player can't have the option to purchase root beer from liquor stores. * Micheal's car always plays the song "Let It Go" when Franklin chases him, possibly hinting the player to not save Micheal. * The ending for this mission was surprisingly cool. * The whole mission was a duplicate of the final mission of Watch Dogs. * After this mission, Amanda calls in and hopes Micheal to rot in hell. ** Tracey should be a fully-fledged prostitute by now, given that the college she was learning in was teaching everyone on how to do sex or be a prostitute. * This mission gives the player the least money from the paycheck in The Big Score, which is the last heist. Therefore, the player should go for Option A instead. * Since Micheal was closely a member of the FIB, it's unsurprising that he will choose to meet Franklin at the satelite dishes. ** There's no scientists or FIB agents at the site, possibly because Micheal called them to retreat. * Micheal's stupidity led him to end his chase on Palmer-Taylor Power Station, instead of fleeing in the highways. His life ends there. * Micheal is not a man of his words due to him failed to promise his family of being alive. * For a humorous picture, look at this: